


Tradition

by Glowcloudwasright



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora remembers her vision of the future inside the Heart of Etheria, F/F, Fluff, Future AU, Its a wedding!, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), That made me weak, based on that Etherian Lore of the matching tokens from couples, but Sea hawks and mermistas wedding, fluff and nothing else, matching outfits, placed months after hord prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright
Summary: Catra wants to give Adora a big gesture of love just in time for a big event. Adora remembers her vision inside The Heart, but what ensues is much better.Based on the bit of Etherian Lore where couples exchange tokens or accesories of each other as a way of showing their love to each other and others.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	Tradition

That morning in the Brightmoon castle the electricity was palpable in the air, the sun light shone through every window and everyone was up and moving early in the morning, even if reluctantly.

"Why are we up at this hour? The wedding isn't even for another 5 hours." Catra cried, stretching her limbs from the edge of the bed, trying to stay awake.

Adora made her way back from the bathroom over to her girlfriend, tightening her ponytail.

"I know but Glimmer wanted us to get ready together and that can take hours." Catra groaned in protest. "Besides we are part of the wedding party, we have to be there earlier."

Adora said this last part with a sweet smile while running a hand through her girlfriend’s hair and scratching lightly, earning a smile back from Catra. Adora was so honored to be part of the wedding and was even happier about getting to see her friends tie the knot, unconventional as their relationship was, it was really sweet. Besides who would have thought Mermista and Seahawk would be the first to get married? It was bound to be memorable in any way.

"Alright, alright. Just because you clean up nicely, princess." Catra finally gave in and stood up to make her way to the bathroom, probably just because of Adora's ear scratches.

It had been almost a year already since they had defeated Horde Prime and Etheria was really starting to heal, with great efforts by the Princess Alliance and other new allies, or rather friends.

  
Soon Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Catra would be off on their next mission of helping bring magic back to the universe, along with other excited members of the crew. Entrapta would never forgive them if they left for space without her and they probably wouldn't last that long without her either.

It came as a big surprise when Mermista and Seahawk had announced they were tying the knot fairly soon, considering they allegedly were too cool for those kind of things. The main excuse was that even if their friends would be back from time to time, a space mission could last months out in the vastness of the universe, so they had decided to rush things a little to make sure everyone was there for the wedding.

Adora heard as the water inside the shower started to run while looking at the tiara she was supposed to wear for today’s event. A memory struck her suddenly from her time inside The Heart, could it even be a memory if it never actually happened? Still, inside Adora's mind flashed images of a slightly older version of herself in a beautiful white gown with golden details and wearing a tiara similar to this one, surrounded by older versions of her friends and her beautiful girlfriend. Adora had paid close attention at how hers and Catra's outfits matched, a gesture reserved for long lasting couples or spouses. It wasn't an exact replica of that moment though, Catra's hair was probably not long enough for a pony tail yet, but Adora could dream.

A few details were missing when comparing reality with the perfect picture of her future Adora had seen inside The Heart, but the calm and happiness she felt was exactly the same.

Putting the golden tiara down Adora couldn't help but think about how she actually had no idea what she was wearing for the wedding. Glimmer had helped her pick many options, all laid before her on a couch, but clothing and those sort of details had never been Adora's favorite topic, it was all so boring some times. Still, she had to make a choice before reuniting with Glimmer to get ready.

Eyeing every option before her and touching every fabric critically, Adora pouted, starting to get a little overwhelmed by it all.

"Hey, Catra? What are you wearing?" Adora called from the living room/bedroom to the bathroom where her girlfriend was currently showering.

"Wanna come in and find out?" Was the response from inside the bathroom, making Adora flush red in embarrassment.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Adora cried back, trying to get her cheeks to stop burning.

Catra emerged from the bathroom chuckling loudly and running a towel through her wet hair, wearing a red bath robe, one of the castle's luxuries Catra had adapted to quickly.

"It was too easy, I had too." Adora was still embarrassed, trying to focus back on the dresses before her.

Catra went to stand next to her girlfriend, eyeing the dresses as well.

"You haven't picked one? I thought you and Glimmer had been deciding for 3 hours the other day."

"Yeah, Glimmer mostly talked about her dress while I sort of drift away." Adora shrugged; maybe she should have payed attention instead of having to rush in her decision just now.

"Wear the red one." Catra said nonchalantly, making her way to put on some lounge clothes before changing into her formal attire.

"Why?" Adora was stunned with how quickly that decision had been made, so she needed reasons.

"You look good in red." Was Catra's answer.

A small blush crept on Adora's face, framing a coy smile. She couldn’t see her since Catra's back was to her while she changed, but a small blush adorned Catra's face too, remembering the first time she had seen Adora in any type of attire different from Horde uniform, during the last princess prom. Catra wouldn’t admit it at the time, but Adora looked absolutely stunning in that red dress. There might have been another ulterior motive to her choice though.

Adora's mind was now set on the red, off the shoulder dress. The silky fabric was adorned with maroon and golden details and framed Adora's figure just right.

A sudden burst of sparkles inside the room made Adora fall back on the couch and Catra to jump on top of the dresser, every hair on her body standing up.

"It's wedding time!" It was Glimmer, who had teleported to the middle of the room in a fit of excitement.

"What the hell, Glimmer?! Don't they teach you princesses how to knock?" Catra complained, hopping down from the dresser. Thankfully she had already dressed up.

"I'm so sorry but I thought you guys were ready! We agreed to meet at 10." Adora stood up, careful to not wrinkle the dress any further.

"We had sort of a lazy morning. But I guess we're ready." Adora said, shooting a knowing look at Catra referring to how they had decided to cuddle for an extra hour. She returned the gesture with a small smile.

"Well let's go then! Bow's already helping Seahawk get ready." Glimmer said, rushing both girls to grab their things.

Bow had left earlier for Salineas to fulfill his duties as Best man by helping out Seahawk calm down his pre wedding nerves, and also to avoid he set anything on fire by accident.

Glimmer was so excited to see her boyfriend looking all spiffy standing at the altar. For Mermista and Seahawk's wedding of course.

Mermista was fairly well put together despite her nerves, or so she assured. Perfuma had some smelling salts ready just in case.

Adora remembered Bow showing her his suit for the wedding. His iconic cropped style for the dress shirt and a bowtie (probably a word play from Seahawk to ask him to wear one) all tied together with a velvety dark blue suit jacket, as per Mermistas orders. He wasn't matching outfits with Glimmer as to obey the bride's dress code, but he had accessorized it with a beautiful pin on his lapel that resembled Glimmer's signature wings imagery. He was so excited to wear it and surprise Glimmer with the romantic detail.

The three girls walked back to Glimmer's chamber, making the choice to not teleport this time, even if Catra was getting used to it, she was still rather sleepy.

This also helped them catch up to Melog on his morning wandering around the castle, the cat like alien meowing lovingly at the three girls before rubbing his head on Catra's legs.

After a few hours of getting ready with a side of laughter, the group was ready, including Melog who was looking rather dapper with a navy blue bowtie Glimmer had supplied as a surprise. He accepted it with a cheerful echoed meow and purring.

All dressed up and with slight hints of makeup Glimmer had helped with, Adora sat at her friend's vanity to adjust her tiara. 

  
"Just let me brush it!" The familiar words echoed through the room and Adora nearly dropped her tiara at the sound. 

"No way!" Catra came rushing out of the walk in closet, followed by Glimmer looking very threatening to Catra with a brush in hand and laughing. 

Catra placed herself next to Adora, setting her as a barrier between her and Glimmer's comb. 

"Adora, help me." She pleaded, although the smile on her face was apparent.

"Don’t be dramatic! It'll be 5 minutes." 

Adora wasn't moving nor could she make a sound, this wasn't the exact exchange from her vision of the future, but that didn't make it any less astonishing. Adora smiled fondly at the scene, while Catra kept running around to avoid Glimmer. No use since Glimmer simply teleported next to her every time. 

"Alright, alright." Glimmer said finally, barely able to keep up with Catra's reflexes. "You're off this time." 

Glimmer dusted off her dress from the fight. A beautiful light purple dress completed with her signature cape, which fell from Glimmer's shoulders effortlessly and joined at her wrists, the translucent fabric allowing a glimpse at her shoulders and uncovered back. Glimmer always picked the most beautiful dresses, so Adora usually asked for her advice when getting ready. 

Catra on the other hand had picked her outfit all by herself, with the blessing of Glimmer once she saw her choice. A slick dark maroon pant suit with the most pronounced cleavage Adora had ever seen Catra wear, all tied together with red details around the neckline and in her matching black jacket, a single red rose poking out of the jacket’s pocket. She recognized the flower from Pefuma's garden where Catra usually goes to meditate. Adora couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend up and down, soaking in the moment. 

Later it connected in Adora's mind how the tonality of both outfits matched perfectly, how every detail in Catra’s jacket could easily merge with every detail in Adora's dress. She was sure her eyes were shinning if not about to water, but she didn't let herself cry. This was a happy day and besides, she didn't want to ruin Glimmer's make up creation. 

Glimmer must have picked up on Adora's expression, because she excused herself with a soft smile back to the other room. Adora didn't quite catch the wink Glimmer shoot Catra as she left, nor Catra's coy smile afterwards. 

"Hey, Adora" Catra called for Adora's attention as she walked up to her with that same smile. 

Adora loved that smile. 

"I got you something." Catra reached for her pocket and pulled out a red rose, much like the one in her jacket, tied beautifully to a golden hair pin. 

Adora could only stare at the accessory in Catra's hand in awe, still fighting back the tears of happiness that wanted to come out. She then looked at her girlfriend, placing her hand softly underneath the one that held the rose. 

"Catra it's beautiful. Help me put it on?" Catra smiled and obliged, as Adora turned around. 

Her hair was partly down, with two strands braided to each side that joined together on the back of Adora’s head, framing her face. Catra placed the hair pin where both braids joined together, delicately, lovingly and trembling slightly. 

Catra had been planning this for weeks, getting Glimmer in on her plan by giving Adora dress options inside that color palette and asking Perfuma for the favor of two red roses, which she magically enchanted so that they would not wilt and hold on for at least the entirety of the party. 

Her nerves where getting the best of her at times, but this was a gesture she felt necessary to give Adora. 

This wasn't the first formal event they attended, uncountable balls and celebrations ensured after their victory to signify Etheria entering back to a time of peace. But everyone, or mostly Catra, noticed the couples attending with small tokens of appreciation for each other, that signified their love and commitment.

Back at the Fright Zone this wasn't seen of course, love was viewed as a weakness. But after Micah had told her about the custom, all the while Bow ogled about how cute it was, she couldn't get the thought out of her head that she wanted to do the same for Adora. 

Their love was unconventional, against all odds and carried an unusual history to say the least. But it was always there, it was pure, and great and strong. Strong enough to save all of Etheria.

Catra was a reserved person, but this was something she wouldn't mind announcing to all of Etheria. Hell, to the whole universe if given the chance. How her love for Adora made her proud and brave and strong in ways she could have never dreamed of. 

Maybe someday they would even take a step further, but that was probably a thought for the future. Right now, Catra limited herself to the matching accessories. The look on Adora's face along with the blush that covered her cheeks and ears was worthy enough the nerves. 

"I like it much better than the tiara.“ Adora admitted, looking in the mirror. 

"I'm glad you like it." Catra said as she wrapped her arms around Adora's waist. Adora could hear the faint purring. 

"Wait!" Adora nearly jumped from an idea she just had. 

Catra let go off her slightly as her girlfriend rummaged through her stuff, moving her cat ears curiously about what she might be looking for. 

"I want to give you something too." Adora extended her hand towards Catra and opened it to reveal the gift. Adora's golden pin from when she joined the rebellion. 

Catra stared at it with bright eyes. She knew the significance it had for Adora and was slightly afraid to hold it, not to mention carry it with her at a party. 

Adora noticed the nerves and placed the pin in Catra's hand, wrapping her own around it, as if to say "It's yours. I'm yours." Catra gave the gift a light squeeze and looked back at Adora, teal and yellow eyes glowing as much as Adora's grey ones. 

"Help me put it on?" Catra asked with a smile. 

Adora obliged, running her fingers along Catra's jacket, stopping by the lapel and placing the pin next to the rose. 

"Careful not to poke me." Catra teased, and Adora simply smiled. She could always make her smile the brightest. 

Instinctively gravitating towards each other the pair wrapped their arms around the other in an embrace, touching foreheads with their eyes barely open, just enough to not stop admiring the other. 

"You look beautiful." Adora said almost as a sigh. 

"You look beautiful too." Catra was slightly purring once again, and Adora could never get enough of that sound. "We should get going before Sparkles chimes in again." 

Catra was right, but none of them gave any signs of wanting to let go of the other any time soon. Instead they exchanged a sweet kiss, melting into the other even more. It always amazed them how well they fitted into each other, like it was supposed to be that way. 

Finally letting go of the embrace, very reluctantly actually, the pair came out of the room hand in hand, goofy grins still in place. 

The evening might have not played out the way it did in Adora's wish for her future, but she couldn't care less. It was perfect the way it was. Walking hand in hand with the woman she loved, perfectly matching as a way of showing and sharing their love with each other and their loved ones. This was something Adora never thought she could have, much less with Catra. But here she was, laughing, dancing and celebrating with friends that had become like family to her, wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved. 

Everything was perfect the way it was. Like it was meant to be from the start. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Adora's vision actually comes true and plays out exactly as she wanted but much later in the future.


End file.
